


A Needy Woman

by Lilbreck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for claudia_yvr @ livejournal. Spike POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Needy Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 10-09-04

She comes to him every night.

They never really talk, only grunt and groan in the heat of the moment. He knows she doesn't come because of sudden yen for his cock. She comes down here in the dark and spreads her pretty little thighs because she thinks that's what it takes to control him, to make him stay. That's not what keeps him here though; it's what he feels starting to come alive in her hands and her mouth. She's starting to crave their time together, starting to _need_ him.

He's always been a sucker for a needy woman.


End file.
